leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Talon/@comment-62.240.192.35-20120830083429/@comment-101.113.210.222-20121023105525
Here is my suggestion, keeping in mind that i main Talon and as i have played him as a main since his release i have become accustomed to him to the degree that I play him ina true assassin role meaning i rarely die/get caught and focused in a team fight, so i abandoned that defensive aspect a while back. Runes: Flat AD reds (0.95 AD each, 8.5 total) Flat Armor Yellows (1.41 Ar each, 13 total) 5 Flat Magic Resist blues (1.31 each 6.7 total) 4 atk speed blues, 1 flat AD quint (2.25 dmg total) 2 2% Lifesteal qunits (4% total) Rune Explanation: Notice i do not get armour penetration at all, this is because i prefer to focus on my AD and ability ratios to start and my item build and masteries give 3 sources of it, so seeing as ill be cutting more than 55-65% of an enemies armour away later anyway i dont see the need to start it. Also see that instead of filling the blues with sole MR i got some AS, thats not because i like it but cause i have not bought 9 of either blue choices, however i would generally choose the have 9 MRs in a proper build, or whatever you need depending on your style of play. The lifesteal seems very small, but when combined with the early items and masteries thats just about 20% to start. the last quint for extra AD is situational, change to whatever. Masteries: 22/0/8, 3/3 brute force, 4/4 alarcity, 4/4 sorcery, 1/2 butcher, 1/1 demolishment, 1/1 weapon expertise, 4/4 deadliness, 3/3 vampirism, 1/1 executioner . thats my attack ones, heres the utility: 1/3 good hands, 3/3 expanded mind, 4/4 swiftness. Masteries explanation: The attack ones are really just focused on making me dominant against ANYONE early except maybe tanks or solo-tops. the untility helps me get my move speed up so i can catch anyone with only boots and no other items. this coupled with the mana per level means i rarly go oom ever. change if you want Tanky, but with my runes i find i never need more defense really. Items: This will be followed by the specific path. Ninja Tabi, Brut, Blood thirst x3, last whisper. Reasoning: I do this as it enhances my rune and masteries choices, it makes talon go to his full potential, and i believe that a Tri-Force offers to little of everything and is not truly effective on him. even so when your auto attacks can do 500 dmg, basically flat from the penetration. (combo with AA included should do about 4800-5400 dmg) Item Path: Dorans blade (farm for 800 gold, 880 if you want a ward) base for the first time, buy 415 blade and +1 boots, go back lane, farm up for 915 gold (base to finish ninja tabi, grab another 415 blade) go back to lane. farm up to 857 gold to finish brut and grab a vamp scepter. (you should be about level 8-9 by now, have about 4 kills and taken that turret down, if no kills the turret at least, take this time to roam around making kills to earn your gold. get BF Sword, finish first Blood thirster (BT) buy pickaxe, build into last whisper, get second BF sword build into BT, sell dorans for last BF build into last BT. Explanation: Great for keeping you alive, even when everything is on CD, with this your not like normal mediocre Talons who can only take squishies or APs, with this you can take bruisers, even tanks if done right. Final Explanation: So in total this is great if you main assassins or know how to kill silently, get out and juke like a boss. People say aside frim his ult and a well placed rake, Talon has no excape, but hell cut throating to an enemy minion or a chasing champ will both silece them and suprise them that you will get away. studty your opponents, dominate them after. How much damage you will do to different classes of enemies: (Keep in mind i am using the damage you should be doing at about level 6 WITHOUT your ult) Assassins - 40% HP gone in one burst (non-AA combo) AP - 65-75% HP gone in one burst (without AA combo and no ult, if you ult and AA you can kill them one combo level 6 almost always guarenteed) Squishy - (see AP, mostly more damage dealt) Bruiser - 30-50% HP depending Tank - 20-55% depending Hope i helped mate, reply for more info.